Gravity
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: Kaitou Kid es el ladron que todas desean, aunque el solo desea a un pequeño detective. [KaiShin][Yaoi/Yuri][Posibles cambios de generos][Actualizaciones lentas][Quizás uno que otro OC][ ]
1. Chapter 1

_Las fiestas populares_  
 _En casa se celebran_  
 _La noche negra me espera_  
 _A la luz de las velas_

 _Kaitou Kid_

Fue anunciada la nota en las noticias matutinas, cuando todos desayunaban, Ran y Conan estaban comiendo cuando fue dicho aquel anuncio, de más está decir quien estuvo a punto de escupir su té.

El detective de inmediato se puso a descifrar lo que el anuncio significaba y de inmediato lo logró con parte del enunciado. La fiesta popular más cercana era el 14 de febrero que era el día de San Valentin, el lugar era un templo que la gente normalmente llama "La casa de la tranquilidad", el objeto un diamante rojo sangre que hace años estaba en cuidado de los monjes y que solo ese día del año lo dejaban en exhibición, por cosas del amor y estupideces varias. La hora fue un poco difícil de encontrar, pero al recordar que ese día, las velas de los faroles se encendían más tarde, lo resolvió: 8:00 pm.

Suspiró al pensar que era una invitación hacia él, maldito mago de cuarta. Si no fuera que Sonoko quería ir a ver a Kaitou Kid con Ran y ella con Conan. Por él, no va.

Al llegar la hora indicada, todos ya estaban en el lugar.

Miro el cielo a través de una ventana, faltaban 10 minutos para que el robo fuera efectuado.

Todos estaban nerviosos, que inclusive el mismo ya que no sabía que truco usaría el ladrón esta vez.

Tenía un mal presentimiento...

 _Y apareció_

Rueda los ojos al escuchar los gritos de Sonoko, estaba demasiado emocionada con el hecho de que Kid le hablase, pobre chica, si supiera que a él no la van las chicas... Aunque a decir verdad en medio de todo igualmente tenía leves celos de ella puesto que podía estar toda emocionada y excitada por la presencia del ladrón, y el en cambio no podía más que fruncir el ceño al sentir la mirada en su cuerpo.

Maldito.

Sabía que escaparía por el techo, por lo que antes que se dieran cuenta (Y este los desmaye a todos con sus bombas de gas), subió con rapidez la escalera que se encontraba a un lado del templo. Una escalera bastante sospechosa y que sabía, Kid había puesto con anterioridad.

Maldito sea el y sus planes tan bien elaborados.

Al llegar al techo simplemente tuvo que sentarse a esperar, esta vez no se le escaparía. Al notar que las luces se apagaron y otras se entendieron de golpe, puede ya levantarse a sabiendas que el otro estaría subiendo con la joya.

-Are are, Tantei-Kun con que aquí estabas. Casi me haces sentir mal al no verte ahí.- Su burla en la voz era demasiado, Shinishi estaba mirando a la nada mientras el otro hablaba, cosa que le había causado una curiosidad muy malvada al ladrón.

Al acercarse nota como el detective estaba con los ojos cerrados, tenía una cosa en la mano y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Por si te lo preguntas... Sigo vivo.

Se asustó al escuchar la voz del chico frente a él, por un segundo había pensado que estaría muerto, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea tan estúpida y temida.

-Kikiki~ ¡Claro que lo sabía!... Buu~ Tantei-Kun, creía que te importaba más.- Lloriqueaba el mago luego que el objeto que tenía en la mano le fuera pateado a su cara, amaba sus dones sobrenaturales que le avisaban cuando el detective quería hacer eso.

-¡Baro! ¡Esta vez te atraparé!- Grito al ver como el ladrón sacaba su pistola de cartas y comenzaba a dispararle, causando que este tuviera que, rápidamente, saltar hacia atrás para que no le llegara ninguna carta. -¡Maldito!- Murmura cuando este, con una simple bomba de humo, desaparecía del lugar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó al sentir los gritos constantes de Aoko desde su ventana. Maldita sea, odiaba que la despertara los domingos tan temprano. Nunca estaba de buen humor cuando lo hacía.

Rueda por la cama hasta caer de ella sin darle mucha importancia, suspira al sentir el frío suelo en su mejilla y se levanta, estirando sus brazos para luego refregar sus ojos con los puños.

Por algún extraño motivo, tenía un buen presentimiento.

 _Luego_

Escucha la televisión sonar mientras que, aún medio dormido, comía el desayuno que su mejor amiga le había preparado, no tenía idea de que estaba comiendo hasta que despertó por completo. Qué suerte tenía de que no fuera aquel animal del infierno.

"Y en otras noticias, nuevamente el empresario Suzuki manda un mensaje de reto al famoso ladrón Kaitou Kid, dando a conocer esta vez el famoso diamante azul llamado " _ **Star of Josephine**_ _" que antiguamente fue del empresario chino Lau, aquí les dejamos el video"_

Kaito mira atentamente el video donde estaba el hombre mirando la cámara con aquella sonrisa que tanto le molestaba.

 _"HAHAHAHA Si, ¡Kaitou Kid! ¡Ya veré si te atreves a robarme esta joya! ¡Inténtalo y verás con el quién te metes!"_

Una gota de sudor baja por su frente al momento de escuchar aquellos gritos, no bastó decir más para que saliera de inmediato del lugar, siendo perseguido por los gritos de Aoko, quien aún no comía siquiera.

Volvió a su casa, yendo directamente a ponerse un atuendo distinto, hoy iría a ver a Jii-Chan para hablar del plan, debía ser perfecto y más aún si estaba su Meintantei favorito. Debía enviarle una invitación al chiquillo si quería que fuese a verlo.

Al llegar habló un poco con su abuelo, quien le advertía (Como siempre) del peligro de la misión, aunque este no le hizo caso (Como siempre), mientras escribía la nota de confirmación, debía buscar una forma aún más original que la anterior, aunque para hacerlo debería tener los planos del lugar. Cosa que dejaría a Jii-Chan se encargarse.

 _"Señor Suzuki, aceptaré con gusto su invitación, tomaré a Josephine entre mis manos cuando la perla este completamente blanca._

 _Kaitou Kid"_

Termina de escribir, pone su sello de autenticidad y sale del lugar, despidiéndose de su familiar.

Mientras caminaba a casa, siente como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, era una persona muy parecida a Aoko.

-¡Shinishi!- Le mira extrañado.

-¿Eh? Creo que se equivocó de persona, señorita.- Sonríe ladeado al notar la cara de confusión en la otra muchacha. -Kuroba Kaito.- Se inclina un poco y le besa la mano, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

-Mouri Ran.- Se inclina en son de vergüenza. -Lo lamento mucho.- Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, escucha un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Ran-Neechan!- El chico observa como su pequeño Meintantei se acercaba corriendo a ellos, la tomaba de la mano muy celosamente y lo miraba con odio. -Te estaba buscando...-

-Lo siento mucho Conan-Kun, te presento a Kuroba Kaito, lo acabo de conocer.- Sonríe tranquila sin notar las miradas de odio por parte del chico hacía el más alto.

-Hola pequeño.- El más alto le revuelve el cabello, a sabiendas que le molestaría.

-Serás...- Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando la chica habló emocionada.

-¿Tú también irás al museo?- Preguntó apuntando una de los bolsillos del chico, donde sobresalía la imagen del museo.

-¿Eh? Hm.- Asiente con la cabeza y la mira con una sonrisa ladeada. -Podríamos ir juntos~.

Le habla con un tono muy sugerente a lo que solo Conan se da cuenta, la chica solo asiente entusiasmada.

-Neh, Conan-Kun ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Kuroba-San? Debo esperar a Sonoko. - Dice apenada luego de ver su celular donde había un mensaje de la muchacha.

-¡Claro Ran-Neechan!

-¡Lo cuidaré bien!- Habla Kaito tomándole la mano al más bajo, quien bufa con molestia.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Hace una referencia y ve como los chicos se adelantan. Estaban fuera por lo que simplemente los veía entrar.

-Are are, Tantei-Kun, no te esperaba en este lugar.- Le murmura cuando ya estaban lejos.

-Idiota, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no tengo una vida?- Le responde de la misma forma, incomodo por tener su mano junto la del.

-Claro que no, pensaba que tu vida era atraparme.- Lo levanta de los hombros y lo sienta en ellos.

-Maldito... ¡Bájame!- Reclamó con sumo enojo. -Y claro que mi vida no es atraparte, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que tú y tus truquitos baratos.-

-¡No son trucos baratos!- Por un mili segundo, Conan logró notar una molestia de parte del más alto.

-Maldición... Kid...

-¡No me llames así!- Le murmura con sus manos en los pies del otro, donde le estaba sujetando. -Aquí soy Kuroba Kaito...-

-Tu verdadera identidad...- Le tira el cabello.

-¡No-No es cierto!

-Baro, es obvio, cuando te presentarte no me habías visto por lo que soltaste tu nombre real, más que eres la única persona que se parece tanto a mi.- Sigue tirándole el cabello y este da pequeños gritos de dolor.

-Vale... Pero... ¿No me intentarás atrapar?

-Ba-Baro, no sería justo atraparte estando con la guardia baja.- Se defienden con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que el otro no notó al tenerlo en sus hombros.

-Are are~ qué lindo de tu parte Tantei-Kun.- Lo baja de sus hombros para luego apapacharlo. -Eres tan tierno~

Conan intentaba escapar de las garras del mago, pero no pudo, quedando exhausto luego de tanto esfuerzo, quedando con una mirada de odio hacia le infinito.

"Maldito mago de cuarta" Fue el último pensamiento del chico antes de consumirse en el calor del abrazo que el ladrón le otorgaba.

Estaba cayendo ante él de una forma demasiado rápida.


	3. 3 Manos cálidas

Habían pasado un buen rato en el museo, no había nada que decir al respecto, si el mago se hubiera puesto a investigar las aperturas de la seguridad del mismo, lo hizo demasiado bien ya que ni lo notó. Estaba demasiado cansado de haber vigilado al ladrón por tanto tiempo.

Se despide de Ran al llegar a la casa del profesor Agasa, quien lo estaba recibiendo con una sonrisa amigable. Los chicos querían hacer una pijamada y que mejor lugar que ese.

Desde juegos infantiles, risas y comida (más los buenos y siempre insuperables comentarios de Haibara), pasaron la noche, todo era viento en popa, hasta que tocó la hora de dormir.

Los chicos se cambiaban ropa en la habitación mientras que Haibara y Asumi lo hacían en el baño.

Conan se saca la camiseta, sintiendo como algo cae de ahí, era una tarjeta firmada por Kid.

Eso alertó a los chicos quienes también habían visto la tarjeta caer.

—Nee Conan ¡Por qué tenías una tarjeta de Kaitou Kid en tu espalda! — Pregunta Genta algo enojado y envidioso.

—¡Baro! No tengo ni idea— Recoge la tarjeta y la mira, esta tenía unos números extraños.

"+81000376872. -Kid "

Era un numero se teléfono, claramente, pero no llamaría de inmediato, los chicos no debían saber que conocía la verdadera identidad de Kaitou Kid.

Oh dios. Estaba demasiado emocionado y excitado a la vez, sí. O fuera por el hecho que era un chico de 7 años, habría tenido una erección al solo imaginar al ladrón.

Vale, le excitaba el idiota, lo admitía.

No podía evitar el relamer sus labios al pensar en todas las posibilidades de tener un numero de Kid. Se había formado un aura de maldad en su alrededor y tenía una sonrisa tétrica, cosa que al parecer los otros chicos notaron.

—Nee Conan-Kun ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunta Mitsuhiko.

—En nada— Guarda la tarjeta disimuladamente en sus cosas, luego se terminan de cambiar ropa y las chicas llegan.

Al estar todos dormidos, Conan se levanta de su lugar y camina a las afueras, entrando a un baño donde se sienta a llamar.

Escucha el pitido unas dos veces y luego una respiración.

—Eh~ Tantei-Kun~ No pensé que llamarías tan rápido— Su respiración era agitada, sonaba un poco ronca, además muy contenta, pareciera que... -Eh, si no hablas me sentiré mal~.

Un momento. ¿No podría ser que estuviera...? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito pervertido!

—¡Baro! ¿Crees que no sé qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó molesto, estaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mano temblaba ligeramente arriba de su rodilla, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y estaba completamente avergonzado.

—Oh~.

Escucha un pequeño gemido, joder que si estaba haciendo eso que no conteste.

—Oh~ Tantei-Kun~ Me encanta la cara que tienes ahora~.

Abre los ojos por completo y ahí es cuando nota la cámara en la unión de la pared y el techo.

—¡Ma-Maldito! — Mira directamente a la cámara, grave error.

-¡Oh Shinishi!- Da un gemido que resuena por todo el baño, suelta el celular sin saber que hacer más que taparse la cara con sus manos, estaba completamente avergonzado por lo que había escuchado, aquel gemido tan erótico y sensual que lo había excitado de sobremanera. Más por suerte divina, su cuerpo no estaba los suficientemente listo para crear una erección.

Mira hacia abajo para comprobar su teoría, pero no lo logró, estaba completamente erecto.

Maldición.

-Kikiki~ Tal parece que Tantei-Kun tiene un pequeño problemita ahí— se burla al tener la respiración más controlada.

-¡Cla-Claro que no baro! ¡Tú eras quién estaba gritando como prostituta! - Gimió con molestia al irse corriendo al cuarto de baño, donde esperaba que no tuviera cámaras. Corta el teléfono y suspira. —No entiendo para que llamé— Se sonroja un poco y cuando estuvo al fin la tina llena de agua tibia, se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la bañera.

Pasea sus manos por su pecho y sus piernas, sintiendo como se calentaba rápidamente, el agua ayudaba de igual manera. Sus lentes estaban lejos del al igual que sus demás artilugios, por lo que cuando sintió manos extras en su cuerpo no pudo hacer nada además de gemir.

-Kikiki~ Realmente creías que escaparías de mi~.

Su voz sonaba en su cabeza, sabía que en verdad no estaba allí por lo que lo ignoró, poniendo una mano en su miembro y la otra en su entrada, acariciándolos al mismo tiempo, metiendo un dedo. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía, ya en su cuerpo real hacía cosas así por lo que tenía bastante experiencia.

Meter, sacar, hundir otro dedo. Ese era el ritual para disfrutar lo máximo posible aquel momento, suspira al sentir que estaba cerca, se corre de inmediato. Odiaba tener una resistencia tan mala, pero no importaba. Haibara estaba muy cerca de la fórmula final y al fin podrá someter al ladrón.

Suspira al sentirse mejor, sale de la tina, limpiándose rápidamente con la manguera. Se viste nuevamente y va donde los chicos dormían profundamente. Siente como su celular vibra y al ver que era se quedó mudo.

"Ne~ Tantei-Kun, la próxima vez que quieras tocarte, recuerda que siempre te estaré observando~.

Te espero en el museo~

Kaitou Kid"

 _ **¡MALDITO MAGO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate

Les había puesto un aviso muy fácil, tan fácil que hasta el mismo Susuki lo podría leer. Esperaba en serio encontrar a su Tantei-Kun en el museo, luego de que lo llamara, le envió un mensaje diciéndole que siempre lo vigilaba, cosa que era verdad, siempre tenía un ojo en lo que el menor hacía.

Observa nuevamente las cámaras que tenía en la casa del chico, el chico se estaba bañando, a esas escenas eran a las que más le ponía atención, como sus movimientos adultos se mezclaban tan perfectamente con aquel cuerpo de niño, un niño muy precoz cabe decir.

Se relame los labios con entretenimiento al escucharlo murmurar su nombre.

—"Maldición ese mago idiota debe estar viéndome ahora"— Y no podía estar menos equivocado en aquella suposición, tenía cámaras en todos lados para vigilarlo a él.

Menos mal que aún no se topaba con la ducha del mayor de los Kogoro, eso sería un trauma muy importante. Aunque Ran tampoco estaba mal, pero le recordaba a su mejor amiga y eso le daba asco. También tenía cámaras en la casa del profesor Agasa, las aprovechaba para ver sus nuevos juguetes y cuando se paseaba por allá, sacándoles provecho cuando la chica Haibara se ponía a investigar.

Eran tan divertidas y peligrosas sus vidas.

Le baja el volumen a sus auriculares y ve su celular, era una llamada de Jii-Chan:

—¿Diga? — Preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla en sus manos.

—"Bochama, los preparativos están listos"— Sonríe de forma gatuna al escuchar esas palabras.

-Muy bien Jii-Chan, esta noche vamos a deslumbrar— Corta la llamada y ríe con felicidad. —Te volveré a ver esta noche Tantei-Kun— Se relame los labios al pensar en aquellas cosas que le haría al cuerpo adulto de Shinishi.

¡Ay! Se emocionaba con tan solo pensarlo.

 _ **Prepárate.**_

 _ **.**_ __  
 _ **.**_ __  
 _ **.**_ __  
 _ **.**_ __  
 _ **.**_ __  
 _ **.**_ __  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Le da un escalofrío al sentir una mirada en su espalda, maldición, casi se le olvidaba que el idiota de Kid tenía cámaras en su casa, había logrado sacar muchas, pero había otras tantas que no las encontraba. Solo esperaba que no mirase a Ran mientras se ducha, eso agotaría su poca paciencia y no dudaría en enviarlo a la cárcel.

Porque sí, si no le enviaba a la cárcel como el vil ladrón que era, era (valga la redundancia) porque le gustaba un poco.

¿Estúpido no? No le gustaba tener aquellos sentimientos por el ladrón, eso hacía que su rendimiento como detective bajase demasiado. Era molesto.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, era 16 de septiembre* y había una luna llena que iluminaba a _**Josephine****_ directamente a través de los ventanales en el techo, haciendo que su brillo azul rebote en su jaula de vidrio templado. Las trampas ocultas eran explicadas por el empresario mientas que, Kid, disfrazado del detective Kogoro, miraba todo, actuando perfectamente, para todos, pero no para Conan, quién se dio cuenta que era él al ver como dejaba los cigarros en el auto. Cosa inaudita ya que el detective era un fumador adicto.

—Maldición, me dejé los cigarros en el carro— Murmura en voz alta, lo suficiente para que le escucharan.

—¡Voy a por ellos! — Grita con su voz de niño pequeño, quería arruinar su plan.

—¡No seas estúpido mocoso! ¡No creas que no te podría pillar fumando alguno! — Hacía tan bien los gestos que su suposición quedó en duda.

—¡Papá, no seas así con Conan-Kun! — Lo reta, este se encoje de hombros y sale malhumorado. Conan lo sigue de cerca, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia. En medio camino, las luces se apagan por completo, se escucha un ruido y un golpe sordo. Prende la linterna de su reloj y apunta donde debería estar el detective, ahí estaba él, desmayado.

¿Habría sido posible que fallase en su deducción?

 _ **Maldita sea.**_

.

.

.  
*:16 de septiembre, luna llena en chile.  
**Star of Josephine es la joya en multimedia.


	5. Chapter 5

Conan corrió a ver la joya nuevamente, sin notar como detrás del, el cuerpo de Kogoro se movía con una sonrisa malévola. Lo había engañado perfectamente. Kaito se levanta y cambia su disfraz al de uno de los guardias, metiéndose en la fila de guardias que entraban corriendo al escuchar el llamado de Nakamori al notar que la joya no había desaparecido.

Entró y vio como Conan estaba completamente avergonzado por ser abrazado por una chica. Eso causó que sus celos subieran al cielo.

\- ¡Demasiado lindo!- Escuchó como la chica gritaba.

Maldita perra bastarda del demonio.

Se acerca a la situación muy inadvertidamente, sin que se dieran cuenta, para escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Hm... Mi nombre es Sawada Devon.- La escucha presentarse, nota como esta Aoko en el lugar, eso le ponía dificultad a las cosas, aparte de ella estaba Akako, la bruja que siempre quería enamorarlo. Bufó por lo bajo al ver la felicidad de Aoko. Estaba claro que sería el primer robo que ve de Kaitou Kid, o eso esperaba. Siempre se desmayada en el momento. (Cosa que estaba bien para Kaito).

 _Vuelve a apagar las luces._

-¡Ladys and gentlemen!- Gritó estando ya arriba de ellos con la joya en mano. -Al parecer tengo nuevos visitantes en mi espectáculo.- Aprieta un botón y todos los guardias y los detectives caen dormidos. -Creo que sería de mala educación no ir a presentarme.- Cae con delicadeza desde donde estaba parado y se acerca a las chicas. -Sean bienvenidas, soy Kaitou Kid.- Les hace reverencia y les besa la mano a ambas. Notando como los ojos de la chica llamada Devon lo observan con sorpresa. Sonrie arrogante, era muy bueno para sacar ese tipo de miradas. -Entonces~ Me despido.- Deja caer una bomba de humo y desaparece.

Corre al techo para observar la joya, y cuando llega no se sorprende al notar que no es Pandora. Escucha una risa detrás del y se sorprende al ver a la chica nueva ahí.

-Jó, en verdad pensé que era Akako quien cambiaba mis visiones pero al parecer no es así... Ne~ Kuroba-Kun.- Un frio recorre por su espalda al escuchar su apellido. -Un gusto en conocerte, soy Sawada Devon. Una oráculo.

Eso explicaba que pudiera ver su verdadera identidad, no valía la pena el negarlo al ver que la chica no mentía.

-Are are~ me has atrapado, pero ¿Me delatarás con Nakamori?- Preguntó sin dejar su Póker Face.

-Claro que no.- Suelta con burla. -Ese es trabajo de tu pequeño novio.- Sonríe ladeado y hace una referencia exagerada. -Prepárate, aquí viene.- Salta por el borde del edificio y Kaito corre a ver si estaba bien, estaba apunto de lanzarse pero vio como la chica abre un paracaídas. Menos mal.

Suspira al estar nuevamente solo cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Are are Tantei-Kun, te estaba esperando.- Sonríe al ver a su chico acercarse.

-Baro, casi me engañas al hacerte pasar por Kogoro, pero la chica esa me dijo que eras tú, en verdad no le creí hasta que te vi acercarte a ella, lo que fue exactamente lo que dijo que harías. -

-Al parecer no soy el único que conoció a la oráculo... Bueno, ya es hora de irme.- Retrocede mirándolo fijamente. -Hasta pronto... Meintantei~

Le lanza un beso al aire y cae del edificio abriendo sus alas a tiempo, viendo de reojo como el chico se había acercado al borde a verlo caer.

-Hoy no fue como me lo esperaba.- Murmura con intranquilidad.

.

.

.  
.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela como siempre, peleando con Aoko en el camino, cuando escucho un grito a lo lejos, era Devon quien movía la mano mientras que corría a nosotros, mientras lo hacía, un montón de desastres ocurrían a su alrededor pero ella pasaba de todo sin problemas.

-¡Aoko!- Saluda a la chica de un beso en la mejilla, cosa que extrañó al mago. Quien de inmediato comparte su interrogante.

-Eh... ¿Hola?- Preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

-¡Hola, lo siento, me llamo Sawada Devon.- Le iba a besar la mejilla también pero Aoko interrumpe.

-Tiene costumbres occidentales, así que esta acostumbrada a ser más apegada.- Comenta justo cuando la chica le estaba dando un beso en cada mejilla. Eso le respondió su duda sin tener que preguntar. Se sentía extrañamente orgulloso.

Luego de eso, se encuentran con Akako, nota que Devon le tiene odio a la bruja, quizás por su saludo sin beso en la mejilla ni nada más que un "hola". Que raras eran las mujeres.

-Ne Devon-Chan, ¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunta Aoko señalando un papel que tenía pegado en la espalda.

-¿Esto?- Se lo despega y muestra. -¡Oh! No es nada, solo un maleficio de una tonta bruja... Shishishi~...- Se rie y lo bota en un basurero, sigue caminando hasta que se detiene de golpe, haciendo que su mejor amiga choque con su espalda. -Maldición.- Murmura por lo bajo y comienza a correr por el lado contrario de donde estaban ellos.

-¡Qué sucede Devon-Chan!- Grita la muchacha mirándola correr.

-¡Yo voy por ella! ¡Ustedes adelántense!- Gritó corriendo en la misma dirección que ella. Si estaba corriendo con esa cara de miedo, debía ser importante.

Ve a como corre en medio de un cruce en rojo sin ser interceptada por nada, en serio esa chica tenía suerte. Justo cuando pasa el semáforo se puso en verde, dejándolo pasar rápidamente. Era rápido, pero al parecer ella lo era aún más. Cuando la alcanza ella estaba subiendo a un edificio, por la escaleras de emergencia. La sigue hasta que se detiene en la azotea, donde estaba un hombre de espaldas y a lo lejos estaba ¡Conan!

-Di tus últimas palabras mocoso.-

 _ **Se escucha**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **disparo y**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **cuerpo cae.**_


	6. Chapter 6

El grito de Conan fue ensordecedor para todos, Devon corrió a él al igual que Kaito, este se le adelantó a la muchacha, abrazando el cuerpo de su amado como si fuese la cosa más perfecta del mundo. Que sí lo era.

─Todo estará bien, ya estoy aquí. ─Se permitía susurrarle al chico que tenía en sus brazos, Devon fue donde estaba el cadáver del hombre que lo quería asesinar, comprobando que estaba muerto. Cosa que si era así, tenía un hoyo que le atravesaba la cabeza, dejando un charco de sangre.

─Qué asco. ─Murmura la albina alejándose de la sangre. Solo ella sabía quién fue el asesino, más no lo diría, no de inmediato.

Por ahora la salud del Meintantei de Kaito era la prioridad.

Este estaba con la respiración agitada, Devon se acerca a ellos al escuchar el llamado de Kaito, quien estaba abrazando al muchacho.

─¡Suéltame baro! ¡Tenía todo controlado! ─Conan golpea el pecho de Kaito, intentando escapar de su abrazo.

─Claro que no, hay un sniper* viéndonos en este minuto, aunque ahora se debe estar yendo... ─Le interrumpe mientras vuelve a ver el cadáver. ─Menos mal, ese era uno de los happy ending de todo esto. ─ Murmuró observando nuevamente el charco de sangre.

─A que te refieres con "happy ending" ─Habla el detective ya lejos del ladrón.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Claro! La visiones tienen muchos caminos. ─Habla caminando por encima del cadáver, estos la siguen (rodeando el cadáver claro). ─El noventa por ciento de ellos son un "Bad end" pero el otro diez por ciento es un "Happy ending" que sería el de ahora... Aunque no hay un porcentaje real en la viabilidad de mis visiones ya que esa bruja maldita a estado molestando con sus malditas pegatinas. ─Gruñe rompiendo una vara que había tomado momentos antes, los chicos la ven con una gotita de sudor cayendo por sus nucas, esa chica parecía ser muy violenta. ─De echo había una probabilidad de un noventa y nueve por ciento de que todos hubiésemos muerto en aquel lugar, por culpa del sniper...─Murmura lo último siendo escuchada igualmente.

-En todo caso ¿Qué hacías ahí? ─Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa al poner al muchacho en sus hombros.

─Ese tipo me pareció sospechoso, tenía quemaduras en su chaqueta** que normalmente son causadas por disparar un arma y justo ese día se había hablado de un homicidio el mismo lugar. ─Observa como la chica estaba llamando a la policía. -Así que lo seguí, aunque no espere encontrarme con ustedes. ─Murmura enojado.

-Ya les llamé, volvamos a la escuela. ─Ambos caminan a su institución, ignorando loa gritos de Conan.

─ ¡Suéltame! ¡La primaria esta por el otro lado! ─Gritó.

─ ¿Y eso que importa? Ya debiste entrar de todos modos. ─Se encoje de hombros la adivina. -Además, estarás mejor junto a nosotros~ shishishi~

Esa risa le causó escalofríos al de cuerpo pequeño. No le daba para nada una buena espina.

Al llegar al instituto, los chicos que estaban aún entrando se les quedaron mirando.

─ ¡Eh Kaito! ¿Acaso tienes un hijo con esa preciosidad? ─Le gritó uno de sus compañeros acercándose a ellos, saluda a su amigo con un coque de puños.

─ ¡Eh Sasagawa! ¿Acaso eso de ahí es un puño? ─Le golpea en el hombro con excesiva fuerza. ─Es un primo. ─Termina de decir Kaito sin mirarlo para luego entrar a la institución.

─Me vuelves a llamar "preciosidad" y te castro. ─Gruñe tomándole del brazo. ─Yo no miento. ─Murmura al apretar lo suficiente para que el chico gritase del dolor. Lo suelta y sigue a su nuevo compañero que coqueteaba con el chico en sus hombros. Habían veces en las que una que otra chica se le acercaba pero Devon las ahuyentaba al colgarse de su brazo y diciendo unas palabras estúpidas. En verdad Kaito estaba bastante agradecido de ello, ya que cuando se alejaban, ella al tener los audífonos puestos, se ponía a escuchar música a todo volumen, intentando no incomodarlos.

Aunque no sabían que la chica leía labios.

Al llegar al salón, Kaito simplemente baja al chico de sus hombros y lo sienta en sus piernas, este al sentirlo tan apegado se sonroja, cosa que quedaba perfecto a la situación ya que Aoko estaba acosando al ladrón con sus preguntas.

─¡Qué lindo! ─Lo abraza con fuerza, sin querer poniéndole la cara en su pecho. ─Pero... ¡Bakaito! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste nunca? ─Se enoja con el muchacho.

─Ni creas que no me gustó enterarme de eso... Apenas me lo contaron ayer. ─Bufa y siente la mirada de Akako en su espalda, ella también sabía la verdad. ─Por eso lo traigo, porque sus clases empiezan el lunes y no quiero dejarlo solo en casa. ─Lo apega a su cuerpo aún más.

─¡Kaito-Neesan! ¡Me ahogo! ─Escucharon el grito del chiquillo que estaba completamente; pero no de la vergüenza, sino más bien porque el otro le había tocado el trasero. ─¡Ayuda Aoko-Neechan! ─Grita, se escucha un ruido de un golpe y siente que es separado del ladrón por Aoko.

─¡Bakaoko! ¡Me duele! ─Grita Kaito con un chichón en la cabeza mientras se quitaba el trapeador de la cabeza. Otro más roto, el primero del día.

La primera clase fue matemáticas.

─¡Kaito! ¡Responde esta ecuación! ─La profesora a cambio de dejar al chico en su clase, debía responder todas las ecuaciones que le presentase, a Conan, la profesora le había dado una hoja llena de problemas fáciles.

─¡Ocho i! ─Grita lanzando una carta a la pizarra.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que le había entregado la hoja a Shinichi cuando este ya la había terminado. Se levanta del regazo de Kaito (No habían más asientos, para su desgracia) y se dirige a donde estaba la profesora.

─¡Profesora! ¡Terminé! ─Habla con su voz aguda para aparentar.

─¡Muy bien chico! ─La felicita. ─¡Ahora hace uno de estos! ─Apunta la pizarra, era una ecuación muy difícil, demasiado para la mayoría del curso mismo.

─Hm... ─El chico toma la tiza que la profesora muy bien le otorgaba y comenzó a responder. ─Es i negativo. ─A todos les sorprendió que un pequeño de 10 años respondiera tan bien.

─¡Kaito! ¡Le diste la respuesta! ─Acusa la profesora. Este se rasca la cabeza bufando por lo bajo.

─Un mago no revela sus trucos. ─Le guiña el ojo y esta se sonroja.

Conan vuelve a su sitio en las piernas del otro y para molestarlo, y mostrar sus celos, sin que los demás lo noten, hace que se acomoda mejor en su asiento de carne, para simplemente restregar su trasero, sabiendo la respuesta corporal del otro.

─¡Ah! ─Grita soltando la tableta que tenía en su mano. ─¡Lupin Sansei es genial! ─Todos ríen, acostumbrados a los gritos de Kaito en plena clase. ─No intentes eso Tantei-Kun. ─Le susurra al más bajo.

─¿Y si no quiero? ─Sonríe inocente. Toma la tablet y lee el artículo.

"Se ha estado rumoreando que el ladrón italiano Lupin tercero planea una cuesta en escena con nuestro ladrón Kaitou Kid, eso está señalado en la nota que está en imágenes.

 _Tu y yo Kaitou Kid, quien obtenga la torre azulada será el verdadero ladrón fantasma._  
-Lupin Sansei"

Se le venía difícil a Kaito, aunque no negaría su ayuda, también quería atrapar a ese ladrón escurridizo.

─Maldita sea. ─Murmura al recordar el último atraco donde se disfrazó de Kaito.

─Esta será difícil ¿No? ─Kaito le susurra al oído y este se estremece. Se escucha un golpe y ambos voltean, curiosos, a ver qué pasó.

Conan no sabía porque no se sorprendía con la situación.

─¡A quien llamas bruja, gitana! ─Gruñe Akako mientras que Devon sonríe con autosuficiencia.

─¡A ti bruja asquerosa! ¡Deberían quemarte! ─Se escucha otro golpe. ─¡Pegas como niña virgen! ─Y se ponen a pelear.

Conan no entendía como los demás las ignoraban mientras peleaban.

-Un hechizo. ─Le susurra Kaito al oído y las deciden ignorar igualmente.

 _ **Demasiadas emociones por un día**_ _._

Nota:  
Chaqueta: poleron, chaleco, parca, abrigo, campera.  
Lupin Sansei: Ladrón enemigo de Conan en dos películas, se burla de las historias de ambos, sabe sus identidades.

Notas de la autora:  
Algo lento, pero aquí esta.

Respuestas de Reviews:  
Sialal: ¡Jamás podría matarlos! (No en la primera temporada, vaya), me encanta dar este tipo de suspenso y aunque ahora vendrán un par de capítulos realmente caca, espero que te gusten como te están gustando hasta ahora.  
TsubasaClowLi: I feel you bro. Igualmente están todos vivos. (Aquí aparece Piñera con el papelito de los 33) y coleando.  
: ¡Aquí esta! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okey. Hay algo que es importante de daber para entender la situación. Devon y Akako se odian a muerte, Kaito y Conan eran unos muy insistentes idiotas, Lupin y "Papá" eran muy buenos para hacer reir, y por todo el oro del mundo. Deseaban que aquello jamás hubiera pasado.

-Nee Tantei-San... ¿Por qué habíamos hecho esto en primer lugar?- La voz risueña de Lupin resuena por el lugar.

-Baro, te dije que ponerse en medio de las peleas de chicas es malo... Y aún más si les tocas los pechos para "Tranquilizarlas".- Hace un gesto con la cabeza, simulando comillas. El otro rie notando como las chicas seguían en su disputa.

-¡Perra asquerosa!- Grita Devon golpeándola. -¡Deberían quemarte bruja asquerosa!- Y ahí. Ambos enemigos mortales pudieron ver el momento justo en el que se le rompió el corazón a Akako.

Raconto

Todo estaba bien, el enfrentamiento de Kaito y Lupin los había llevado a un bosque donde hace décadas habían construida un laberinto bajo tiera, donde se encontraba la mítica joya llamada "Bad night". Una corona de oro blanco adornada con un gran zafiro y que era rodeada por rubíes, perfecta para su competencia ya que el laberinto había sido construido por el mitico creador del castillo donde estaban los huevos que Kaito quizo robar, la mansión donde estaba el diamante más grande del mundo (que Kaito también quizo robar) y ahora ese laberinto.

Habían dos grupos, el dirigido por Kaitou Kid y el otro que lo dirigía Lupin Sansei:

Kaitou Kid:

-Edogawa Conan

-Sawada Devon

-Koizumi Akako

-Saguru Hakuba

Lupin Sansei:

-Daisuke Jigen

-Ishikawa Goemon

-Mine Fujiko

Ambos grupos estaban mirando la entrada con tranquilidad mientras que espereban a sus dos lideres.

-A ti no te conozco, ¿Quién eres?- Cuestiona Jigen mientras que fuma un cigarrillo.

-Una "Oce"* simplemente.- Se sienta en una roca mientras que ignora a todos, Conan estaba hablando con Goemon, siendo básicamente un interrogatorio del mas bajo hacia el samurai, quien estaba en otra roca, pensando con los ojos cerrados. Solo mirando de vez en cuando a Conan y dandole alguna que otra respuesta.

-Ne papa* ¿Cuanto falta para que llegue Lupin?- Pregunta llendo donde estaba el pistolero fumando.

-Ahí está.- Señala al ladrón que estaba al lado de Fujiko. Kaito, por otro lado, estaba junto a Devon, preguntandole por el futuro.

-No puedo ver nada, quizás el lugar tiene sellos mágicos. Investigaré que pasa- Suspira, saca un collar de perlas negras y comienza a murmurar cosas es latín. Kaito se eleja de ella para ir con su no-novio. Este lo mira furtivamente.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- Preguntó Shinishi sentado al lado de su "Papa".

-Ya es hora.- Le toma de por debajo de los hombros y lo apega a el para ir caminando a la entrada, siendi seguido por la mirada fiera de Jigen. -Ese tipo me está mirando mucho, da miedo.- Se estremece cuando Conan lo toma de la corbata y lo acerca a el.

-Vamos a ganarles y mandarlos a la carcel.- La voz que usa para decir eso es tan seria y deliciosa que Kid tuvo que tragar saliva para no perder su fuerza de voluntad e ir a violarse al chico. Tenía que esperar, solo esperar, para poder llegar a tenerlo en sus manos.

-¡Esperemos que sea un encuentro amistoso!- Le grita Lupin estando detras del, Kaito salta por dentro pero su póker face muestra una sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada.

-Claro.- Se dan la mano, para ello Kaito puso deliberadamente una mano en el trasero de Conan para sostenerlo.

-¡Bien!- Grita Devon con felicidad, había terminado de hacer... Lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

-¡Espera!- Le grita Akako. -¿Por qué tú tienes que ser la que de la partida?- Preguntó enojada.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Te quejarás de esa estupidez? Sabía que no había que traer brujas a esta mierda.- Se enoja.

-Ne onechan ¿Qué es ese collar?- Preguntó Lupan tomando su collar y observándolo de cerca.

-Es una reliquia familiar... Un momento.- Se lo quita de las manos y lo acerca a su cara. -¡Maldita bruja!- La observa, esta tenía el verdadero collar en sus manos.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡No sabía que caerías tan rapido!- Rompe el collar y se queda quieta por un segundo, pero luego se acerca a Lupin y lo toma del brazo. -Na Lupin~ ¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor mientras entramos?- La mayoría ya estaba dentro, solo Hakuba y Lupin se habían quedado atrás. Hakuba mira a Lupin con enojo para luego mirar la hora y entrar junto a una Akako muy enojada.

La historia estaba tomando un camino diferente al que deseaba.

Datos:

Oce: Pronunciación literal del "Oc"

"Papa": Lo pongo sin acento en la "a" porque la pronunciación de papá que hacen en japonés es como si dijeran papa, y tal esta visto que Jigen odia que le digan papá, lo puse aquí de esa manera.

Nota de autora:

¡Muy buenas! ¿Cuanto tiempo eh? Al fin vuelvo a ponerme al día con esto ¡Y vengo con más! Un capitulo diario hasta ponernos al día con el Wattpad, les advierto de ya, que el arco del laberinto (El que viene) no es muy bueno, pero que luego se retoma a algo mejor. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic!


End file.
